l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Yoshi
Kakita Yoshi was the brother of Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Teinko. He was a skilled courtier and Imperial Advisor to both Hantei XXXVIII and Hantei XXXIX. Like all Kakita Daimyo born while the gates of Kyuden Kakita are closed, he was cursed never to touch steel, or else Kyuden Kakita would fall. Kakita Daimyo While Yoshi was the daimyo of the Kakita he was only in charge of the beuraucratic parts of ruling, by his own choice. The military parts of the rule he would leave to his brother, Kakita Toshimoko, the sensei of the Kakita Dueling Academy. Toshimoko, who was the elder brother, was technically supposed to be the Kakita Daimyo, but declined the honor because it would constrict his lifestyle. Therefor the younger Yoshi became the political head of the family. Way of the Crane page 85 Appearance Yoshi was a slender man, with long hair dyed white in the common style of the Crane. His eyes were ice blue, sharp and cold. His voice was the most notable thing about hm, being deep and resonant, having been carfully practiced for a long time. When he spoke it was clear he had considered his words, and this would often lead to him being called upon by the Emperor to compose impromtu poetry. Way of the Crane pages 86-87 Courtier Yoshi was one of the most powerful men in the Empire at his time. His strength was not that of a sword, but his skills at court. He had alot of political power not just within the Crane Clan and Imperial Court, but with several daimyo of the other major clans who owed him debts of honor or other favors. Way of the Crane page 85 Aide to the Emperor In addition to being the daimyo of the Kakita, Yoshi would serve as aide and personal advisor to the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII and as a liason between the Imperial Court and the Crane Clan. His high standing in Rokugan meant few would dare speak ill of Yoshi. He has allies in every house in the Empire, and Yoshi can get anything anyone needs, be it goods or secrets. It all comes at a price however, you would owe him a favor in return, to be paid when he would need it. Way of the Crane page 86 Curse Since the day of his birth Yoshi coudl not touch a sword, and he would not even draw a blade to save his own life. This was not due to his pacifistic ways, but rather a curse laid upon Shiro sano Kakita long before he was born. Yoshi had been born while the gates of the castle were closed during a siege by the Lion Clan, and was by decree forbidden to every draw steel, be it a tanto, wakizashi or katana. Yoshi never studied iaijutsu nor kenjutsu either. Yoshi was however forced to draw a blade during the Clan War, when the Crab sacked the castle, but the curse still lingers. Way of the Crane pages 85-86 Death During the slaughter of the Imperial Court in 1132 Yoshi was cut down by his nephew Seppun Toshiken. Rebirth Yoshi would return to life via Oblivion's Gate, and negotiate the end of the war between Toturi I and Hantei XVI. External Links From L5RSearch.com: * Kakita Yoshi, (IE) * Kakita Yoshi Exp, (ToV) * Kakita Yoshi Exp2, (HE) * Kakita Yoshi Exp3, (SotE) Endnotes See Also * Kakita Yoshi/Meta Category:Crane Clan Leaders